


Choked

by SkyborneVeggies



Series: 10 Days of Microfiction Challenge [4]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Implied Romance, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Microfic, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyborneVeggies/pseuds/SkyborneVeggies
Summary: As time passes on, John Silver becomes increasingly aware of his own subconscious fears and desires.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver
Series: 10 Days of Microfiction Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156004
Kudos: 3





	Choked

You didn't realize it then, and hardly do even now, and there were many reasons you did what you did.

But maybe there is a _tinge_ , a _hint_ of curl to the parchment at the edges of your mind. That perhaps, in part, you had done what you did because you were afraid of yourself, and of what might have been.


End file.
